


Physical Dream Enhancer

by DaleEarwicker46



Series: Milky Way~ [2]
Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, But he works them well bc he's a quick-learner, Come in Mouth, Curiosity, Curiosity Aroused The Cat, Hand Jobs, Hue comes in briefly, Lil Cato doesn't know what Nipples are, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Plus he's got that succ game, Sleep Groping, Sleep Sex, Sloppy Bj ftw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaleEarwicker46/pseuds/DaleEarwicker46
Summary: With Avocato out, Lil Cato kills some time with Gary. While he's asleep.I need to think up a better title :/
Relationships: Gary Goodspeed & Little Cato
Series: Milky Way~ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119215
Comments: 29
Kudos: 23





	Physical Dream Enhancer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mono_D_Duo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mono_D_Duo/gifts), [ZooFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZooFan/gifts), [Anonymous_Writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Writer/gifts), [Karma101](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Karma101).



Little Cato laid on his bed next to Hue, looking bored as all hell. Ava had made it known to the entire crew that the ship was starting to run low on fuel and there was a boatload of it located on a hostile, but under-weaponed planet called Kizorre, not too far off from where they were stationed. Though the residents were docile, they'd have violent outbursts from the smallest of issues.

The matter was serious enough that Hue & Ava advised that everyone, except Little Cato and Gary, go out as a group and find some gas. They said it shouldn't take very long to find, as the trees in the forest of Kizorre were plentiful of them, and time would be wasted buying just spoonfuls from the shops. The reasons for that amount being sold will be discovered shortly when they reach the outlines of the forest.

The tangerine insisted on coming with, but Avocato turned him down, saying he, Hue, Gary were the ship's first/last line of defense should it be boarded by undesirables. Even Mooncake agreed, regardless of the fact he'd have to leave the human's side, which was rare. Hell, even KVN gets to go.

_So boooored..._

This yarn ball Gary brought him was a delight for sure, but it only did so much when it came to look for supplies and kick ass. He could do both so good, better even. Yet, this was one of those times he'd have to sit out when he didn't want to. He tossed the stupid thing at the wall, watching it bounce back and bonk the robot beside him on the head.

"If I could feel that, I'd be like, ouch." 

"Get over it." He rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, I want to be out there in the wilderness as much as you do, Little Cato. But I've done some research on this planet before, the prisoners I had back in my original vessel came from there."

"Pfft, so? I can handle those douches anytime. Just gets on my nerves that I gotta play babysit with Ava."

Hue placed a hand on the felines' shoulder, "You're not alone. Gary was also heartbroken when he heard he was staying behind to guard my boo."

"Makes sense." Little Cato agreed. "But she's armed to the teeth with defensive, she's fine."

"Hmm. True, but some defenses run on fuel, therefore she's vulnerable and I can only do so much myself."

That much was true, even if the same went for him, he didn't know very much about this planet they were stationed on, yet a small part of him knew he wouldn't last. Stil...

"Whatever, I'm gonna go hang with Dad #2." He stopped at the door and pointed back at Hue with narrowed eyes. "Don't touch my stuff."

"Affirmative."

The young Ventrexian stepped across the ship with both hands in his pockets. His imagination of how badass he'd look blowing away the lizard/fox hybrid gangs here distracted him from seeing where he was going. He saw the door to his other dad's too late just as he walked facefirst straight into the metal pane before it slide up.

While Little Cato rubbed his slightly tender nose, he peered inside to the room where Gary stayed. His name died in his throat when he saw the human was shirtless and laid in bed, passed out. His arm was draped over his face, the bed was messily done up, and his fly was down.

Welp, there goes his plans with him. Nonetheless, he let himself in and sat down at the edge next to him. The blonde's soft breathing and the sound of his heart beating put the Ventrexian at some ease. Although, as much as he'd want his second father to enjoy his nap, he really wanted to do something with him together since Hue was no fun. He was hyperactive for his age, after all. And Gary had just the necessary tools to tame that. He couldn't do it if he was asleep.

He got up on the human's milky chest and started pawing playfully at his face, whispering to him to wake up. There was no response, but it felt fun doing it regardless. His soft-pawed slaps melted into him ruffling his golden hair the way he'd do his mohawk. From that, the human seemed to have a response. His metal arm came up and ran it's cool fingers up his back, causing Little Cato to jolt and yelp. He calmed down a little when it was just his arm that touched him.

_Ok, he's still asleep, but that felt pretty good. Wait, of course!_

Yes, that's it. Perhaps he could go down further and see if this won't wake him. He remembered his dad telling about the time Gary tried to tickle his stomach while he was asleep. He could barely breathe when he said he tickled him instead. Well, after playing Hide & Seek with him for a straight hour, he always did have a ticklish belly, after all.

With that in mind, Little Cato scotched down to where he sat on his stomach. His hand raised, ready to commence the tickling before he laid eyes on the human's chest. He stopped short and took a better look. He traced a finger around one of the buds on both pecs, one eyebrow raised.

"What are these?" He wondered silently as he ogled the strange zits of flesh before him. "And what do they do?"

The boy saw his father shirtless many times, and never in his entire life did he ever see him with these on his chest or his own. This is probably one of the human things his other dad had yet to tell him, besides their deal with wanting to pet every Ventrexian they see. That's for sure. Plus, he remembered briefly hearing him say something relating to these.

Nipples, was it? Weird name.

In spite of curiosity, he pressed his thumb against the left bud. The blonde twitched, his features scrunching briefly before becoming peaceful again. Little Cato woah'ed silently, did that hurt or did it feel good. To make sure, he pinched the right nipple with his other hand, twisting it a little. Another jolt, and a quieted moan. Intrigued, he flicked the same bud he had his thumb pressed into and lightly breezed his finger over it as he pinched and twisted the other. This time, the blonde hissed through grit teeth and weaky thrust his hips into thin air and sunk down. 

_Interesting_

He stared intently at Gary's face, watching for any signs of a reaction as he experimented further with these 'nipples'. He massaged across the man's pecs a few times, feeling the puffy buds brush at his palms before gently pulling at both of them.

"Avo..." The blonde sighed dreamily.

That barely even fazed the boy anymore. It only surprised him that his actions may have awoken him at last. But alas, his eyes stayed close, and his cheeks are flushed red, so there's that at least.

_Wonder what they taste like._

He bent down with his mouth level with one nipple and gave it an experimental lick. He felt Gary tense up and exhale heavily. Without skipping a beat, Little Cato licked again, his lukewarm tongue scraping up the swollen bud. He then clamped his lips around it and sucked, while he rubbed all over the other before switching and doing the same to it. As he started suckling on Gary's chest, the small tent in his pants grew bigger.

He drew back for a moment to try and taste the phantom flavor. So far, it only tasted like...skin. Except for some of the sweat accumulated around the areola. Without a second thought, he dove back in, squeezing the two erect beads with a little more force, making the blonde shiver a groan. Then, he took one in his mouth and bit down gently on it before sucking on it before going over to the next one and flicking it with his tongue as he twisted the left.

The human's noises grew needy and whiny past his notice until he absently traced his tongue up his bare chest. It became apparent to him that judging by the soft desperate expression plastered on Gary and the solid feel on his tail, that he was hard down there. That there marked the end of the 'experimentation'.

Now begins the fun.

Little Cato went down to his waist and inspects the boner stretching apart the fly of his pants. The bulge pulsed and twitched with each pump of the man's blood. He drooled at the sight, it's been a while since he's had that stuffed down his throat, and seeing it at full mast beneath the fabric of his underpants just made him thirst for it even more. The thought of Gary waking up vanished, replaced only by hunger. He wasted no time in pulling down the fabric while holding the pants in place. When he did, his awaited prized sprung up into the air, bobbing a little in the atmosphere.

It looked almost bigger up close and he loved it. He gripped the base with one hand and jerked the shaft with the other, humming as he did. The feel of the smooth skin on his soft-furred hands made him purr silently in bliss. The noises coming from the man above picked up volume, as well as his father's name streaming from his mouth in near-silent pleas for more, which he'll get shortly. 

His hand travels to the tip, making the blonde gasp sharply, and twists around it as his other hand stroked the base. He worked the head so gracefully, he was sure it'd feel like his mouth was on it. Little Cato had that effect, thanks to Avocatos' 'special training', and made sure to practice with himself, with his father, and Gary whenever he could. Speaking of Gary, he bucked his hips into the feline's hands, unknowingly doing the work for him.

Said feline could barely hold in a snicker from the blonde's erratic movements, his dream must be a good one for once. I mean, seeing a field of your own corpses of does something to a guy.

"A-avo, please..." The blonde muttered as he rut into his adopted son's hands. "I wanna feel your mouth, babe."

Little Cato smirked, leaned in close to his weeping cock and gave the tip a kiss before engulfing it in his mouth. He tongued the tiny hole at the tip, flicking at it as he cradled his sack with the other. The suddenly loud groan from Gary enabled him to go further, so he started sucking his head, going down an inch with every bob of his head until his nose booped the blonde's naval. The tip poked the back of his throat, but he didn't mind. It took him two weeks to control his gag reflex and breath through the nose, so he deepthroated him with ease.

He slid back up to repeat the process, dragging his tongue up the underside as he went. Then, went all the way down, his tongue swirling around the shaft on the way. The repetition of the young Ventrexian's mouth on his dick came closer and closer together to where he slurped his cock at a fast pace. The continuous sharp thrusts into his mouth made it even better, the squeezing of his balls becoming tighter the faster he bobbed his head. 

He alternated between swiveling his tongue around the head and the shaft, stroking the base to enhance the sensation. He'd pull off sometimes to use both hands, give his mouth a break for a few seconds and dive back in. 

"Unh! I'm so close, baby- _hah_!

Not missing a beat, the kid firmly gripped the base of his cock with one hand, the other on his leg, and went all in. His fellatio technique devolved into desperate sucking, his warm mouth engulfing the human's cock with invigorated passion. The new, but sudden pleasure made the blonde snap his hips up into Little Cato's mouth one final time before twitching and settling as he shakily moaned his lover's name over and over, his increasing tone signaling his incoming release. He kept slurping, eager to taste that milky, salty taste.

"Oh- God!" Gary groaned through grit teeth.

Ah, there it is. Little cato moaned on his pulsating cock as a big blast of cum shot into his mouth, drenching his tongue and everywhere else into tasty whiteness. He kept sucking, forcing the human to spasm slightly and release more shots into his hungry maw. He released from him when he could no longer shoot anymore and took a big swallow. He tucked away his spent penis and zipped his pants up. He sat up and swallowed his release, the flavor of the slimy substance on his tongue that lingered made him purr.

"That was awesome, Star Dragon. That's do that again sometime." He said to the heavily breathing form as he yawned. That bj must've took some doing, oh well, time to replenish. The feline laid down on Gary's bare chest and closed his eyes, about to drift off when the door slid open to reveal Hue.

"Gary, I have come to assist...you."

The A.I stood there, taking in the sight of what he just walked into. Although, he wasn't there to see what really took place, the small Ventrexian sitting on top of the human with a nervous grin and something strange at the corner of his mouth. Gary, his shirt on the ground, his legs spread, and a noticeable blush on his face.

"H-hey, what's up, Hue?"

"Nothing much. I was just leaving."

And with that, Hue turned and wobbled away as the door slid closed again. Ok, that wasn't so bad. And as for Gary-

"Ugh, Little Cato? What happened? I just had a dream about Avocato, and...His fur was orange. Like, freaky orange, with a little mohawk, and..."

Welp, at least he woke him up at least.


End file.
